


An Ode To Zenigata's [REDACTED]

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Out of sheer boredom, Lupin decides to be annoying. It's almost as though it's in his blood.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	An Ode To Zenigata's [REDACTED]

Lupin was struck with the mood to be annoying this evening, and who better to annoy than his two dearest companions, Jigen and Goemon? Speaking of which, the pair sat on the couch oh so settled and enamored in their card game -of which Jigen was clearly losing if one couldn't tell from the growing stack of poker coins on Goemon's side of the table- that they failed to notice their poor partner's growing boredom and what repercussions it would bring.

The question for Lupin was, what to say? What to do? And in his mind weaved an idea annoying enough that he might have to dodge sword and bullets as soon as he finished. Settled with an idea, he made his way over and sat between them earning a grunt of acknowledgement from Jigen and a side-eye from Goemon, but no further engagement followed.

So Lupin opened his mouth to ask "Want to hear a limerick I just made up?"  
  
Goemon blinked in confusion at the inquiry, but a frown was already starting to form on Jigen's lips as if he knew something was up.

However, before either could object Lupin began, "An ode to Zenigata's dick."

A mumbled holy hell came from Jigen, but Lupin continued,

"I'd never seen a prick quite thick  
As thick and hard as totsans dick  
So thick and heavy like a brick  
of which my tongue would like to lick"

Goemon's face had completely grown hot with a blush as he looked at Lupin utterly flabbergasted, but Lupin ,to their misfortune, continued,

"So oddly thought for such a cock  
So hot and bold, one should take stock  
For if you suck, then he will buck  
and weak willed ones might be struck  
in their throat, quite pleasantly"

"Lupin, I swear to fucking god," Jigen tossed his hand down, but it didn't deter Lupin in the slightest.

"Dear Zeni's rod truth be told  
is something truly to behold  
in fact I say it should be sold  
to me, my hand, and mouth I'm told  
as I'm telling you, so don't be cold"

"I thought limericks ended after five lines." Goemon had placed his hand down as well, and Jigen mumbled something about ending Lupin, but the thief was having too much fun to stop.

"Rivaling his cock is his sack  
quite fat, hairy and with great impact  
To have them resting on your chin  
is the position I'd best like to be in,  
with cum as an adornment."

Lupin did a small bow as he finished, and Goemon didnt waste a moment jabbing the sheath of his sword into Lupin's side making him curl into a ball from pain.

  
"If you were bored you could've simply said so," Goemon said.

Sadly, unbeknownst to the trio, that sitting outside and underneath their very open window was a red faced inspector with his hat pulled over his face

**Author's Note:**

> i talk a lot of shit in discord


End file.
